


Happy Holidays Henry Stickmin

by Femalesonicexe



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: When Henry loses his Christmas spirit, it's up to Ellie and Charles to bring it back
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin, Dave Panpa/Rupert Price, Henry Stickmin/Felix White, Hubert Galeforce/Dmitri Johannes Petrov, Kyle Baxter/Clyde Jenkins, Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 21
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

It was snowing harder than usual at the bar. That's because the forecast called for a white Christmas.  
December 25th was finally here. Ever since Thanksgiving ended, everyone was quickly preparing for the next holiday. And the bar was packed as usual. Either people wanted to celebrate with their friends or trying to get away from family. Either way, this was sure to be a treat.  
Sitting by the bar was our triple threat dressed all festive. Ellie was wearing a usual holiday dress, mainly because her original suit didn't get here on time so she had to borrow her mom's old dress. She has a gun nearby in case someone tries to be a peeping tom. Charles was wearing his usual red headphones except he taped antler ears on them and wore a red nose to match. His ugly Christmas sweater was decorated in Christmas lights. Henry however, didn't get the memo.  
"Henry, why aren't you all dressed up?" Charles said. "We all agreed to dress up"  
"Huh?" Henry said, looking up. "Sorry, I forgot"  
"What's wrong Henry? You look upset" Charles said.  
"Sorry, it's just" Henry said "I've been on the run for so long that I… Maybe… Kinda…Sorta… forgot about Christmas"  
RECORD SCRATCH.  
The entire bar went silent. Someone spilled their drink, someone else fainted. It was insane.  
"You forgot about Christmas?" Charles said.  
"I haven't celebrated for so long that I lost my holiday spirit" Henry says.  
"Well that's not good," Charles said. "Looks like we gave to initiate Operation Dun Dun"  
"Operation Dun Dun is when the General gets fired and we get executed by firing squad" Ellie said. "What we need is Operation Jingle Jingle Jangle"  
Ellie whistles and a few people enter the scene: Dave, Rupert, Reginald, Right Hand Man, Sven, Burt, Clyde, Kyle, Wilson, a Blue Crewmate, Dmitri, and Galeforce. All of them were dressed all festive.  
"Wait, since when did Operation Jingle Jingle Jangle involve the Toppats?" Charles said.  
"It doesn't?" Ellie said. She looks left and right. "Where's Drake and Josh?"  
The scene cuts to Drake and Josh tied up and duct taped in the closet.  
"Never mind" Ellie said. "I don't wanna go in the closet and see them rocking around the Christmas tree"  
"What did you call us for Ellie?" Rupert said. "Me and Dave had plans"  
"We have some unfortunate news" Ellie said. "Henry's lost his Christmas spirit!"  
Everyone gasps.  
"So we have to help him" Charles said. "By doing what we do best: tell stories"  
"Is this gonna be a contest like on Halloween?" Reginald asked. "Because I'll definitely kick your butts again"  
"This isn't a contest" Charles said. "We're trying to help Henry"  
"I'll go first" Ellie said. She clears her throat. "Long ago, on Christmas night…"


	2. Henry's wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ellie gets two sacks mixed up, leading to a really weird cameo

It was Christmas day. Charles was finishing up decorating the house. Putting the infamous Quiplash star on the Christmas tree. Thank you Schmitty.   
Ellie enters the house to see Charles decorating. She's also holding a sack.   
"Hey guys, Merry Christmas," Ellie said.   
"Hey Ellie," Charles said. "Henry went to go shovel the snow out of our driveway"  
"Well I saw him face first on the pavement" Ellie said. As soon as she said that, Henry walked in, caked in snow.   
"Shoveling snow is hard," Henry said. Ellie laughs.   
"Henry," Charles said. He hops down from his step stool to walk over to Henry, planting a kiss on his snow covered cold cheek. The three of them admire the Christmas tree.   
"So, Schmitty huh?" Ellie said.   
"He's just trying to survive after escaping the clutches of a serial killer," Charles said. "So what's in the sack Ellie?"  
"Oh, I went Christmas shopping" Ellie said, setting the sack down "Me and V wrapped them up and now they're ready to go under the tree until tonight" Ellie said. She opens the sack and instead of a pile of presents, Ellie is greeted with the Warner Brothers, and the Warner Sister.   
"Hellooo nurse" The three of them said. Ellie froze.   
"Oh right" Ellie said. "I was supposed to drop these guys off at their water tower. I think I got the sacks mixed up"  
"That means our presents must be at the Warner Movie Lot" Charles said.   
"Looks like we gotta go pick up the sack" Henry said. Yakko blows a kiss.   
"Goodnight everybody"

After a really long walking scene, I'll spare you the details, the gang arrived at the water tower. The other sack was by the door, untouched. The Warner siblings hand Charles the sack.   
"Thanks again kids" Charles said.   
"Anytime Charlie" Yakko said.   
"It's Charles," Charles said.   
"Sorry Charlie," Wakko said. Bah dum tss.   
"You kids have a nice Christmas" Ellie said climbing down the towers. "See ya later"  
"And we'll see you at the Game Awards," Yakko said. "Wait, wrong game" The 6 of them laugh. Yakko faces the camera.   
"Actually, you'll be seeing us in a later fic" Yakko said with a wink. 

The bar went silent for a few seconds. Reginald nudges the girl sitting next to him typing on her laptop.   
"Was the Animaniacs cameo really necessary?" Reginald said.   
"I ran out of ideas," The girl replied.   
"Anyway, I think it's my time for me to go next," Reginald said. "This children is the story of why you shouldn't fight on Christmas day…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah idk either  
> I watched animaniacs and it gave me an idea  
> Also, can you guess what the next story is gonna be about?


	3. Krampus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

Christmas with the Toppats should be a cinch right? I mean, this should be another sappy Christmas story right?   
Haha  
WRONG! 

During the Toppats Christmas party, Sven was butting heads with Leprechaun. Apparently, Burt accidentally bumped into Leprechaun and Lep, clearly drunk, started yelling at him. This made Burt cry. Sven wasn't happy.   
Eventually, things got handsy. Sven and Leprechaun got into a fist fight. Sven threw Leprechaun onto the table, breaking it in half.   
"Ugh, Christmas is such a mess with you guys" Sven angrily said. "I hate you all!"  
That turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Suddenly the lights go out.   
"What's going on?" Sven said. He pulls out a flashlight only to see a toppat member suddenly get dragged off by the leg, being consumed by the darkness. Sven screams.   
"Of course" Burt said. "There's a German folktale where if you were bad on Christmas. Krampus comes and takes you away. That's bad news for us, a criminal organization"  
Sven sees the chief get dragged across the floor, his right hand man tries to pull him back but he gets dragged along with him, leaving behind their Top hats.   
Sven grabs Burt's hand and begins to run away. Burt trailed behind him. He ran to his room and locked them both in  
Burt hugged Sven.   
"Sven, in case we don't make it out alive" Burt said. "Just know that I love you very much"  
"Burt, I used your clarinet to unclog the toilet," Sven said. Burt gives him a look. Way to ruin the mood Sven.   
Suddenly they hear pounding on the door. He's here.   
Sven and Burt hold each other crying as the door breaking down

"And then they both died," Reginald said. Charles and Dave begin to cry.   
"Ok, maybe I went too far," Reginald said.   
"You don't say?" The laptop girl said.   
"Maybe I should go next," Rupert said, holding Dave. He kisses Dave on the top of his head. "Don't worry Davey, you'll love this next story. It's about how you and I found love on Christmas Day"  
Dave turned red.   
"Don't tell them that story Rupee it's too embarrassing" Dave said.   
"But it's so sweet," Rupert said. "So it started back at the police station"  
"RUPERT"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the slow updates I'm doing my best to make sure these chapters are good


	4. Panprice Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave and Rupert found love on Christmas

It was the annual Christmas party at the West Mesa Prison. All the police officers brought presents for their annual secret santa. This year in particular, would be Dave's first Secret Santa.   
Dave has had a crush on his co-worker Rupert for the longest time. He loved him so much and he didn't know why. Maybe it's because Rupert was always so nice to him and gave him compliments. Rupert had been the nicest person to Dave since he started working at the prison.   
God, he was in love.   
Dave decided to distance himself from everyone else because 1 he's not that social and 2 if Rupert saw him, he'd be so embarrassed to even stand up.   
Rupert noticed Dave was sitting by himself. He walked over to Dave. Oh god oh shoot he's coming.   
Dave looks up to see Rupert and nearly screams. Rupert is holding a present.   
"Hey Dave, you alright?" Rupert said.   
"Yes, I'm fine. It's just" Dave said. "I don't do crowds"  
Rupert reached out his hand. Dave took it.   
"It's okay. You can stay by my side if it makes you better" Rupert said. Dave nods.   
"Thank you Rupert," Dave said. Now he knows why he's so in love with Rupert.   
Soon, everyone was revealing their secret santas and opening their presents. Rupert revealed to Dave that he got him as his secret Santa. He hands him the present.   
"Thank you Rupert but you really didn't have to get me anything" Dave said opening the gift.   
"But I did. You're one of my best friends" Rupert said. Dave opens it to reveal a nice sweater and a pizza Hut gift card.   
"How did you know?" Dave asked.   
"You mentioned it one time during a conversation" Rupert said. "I never forgot it"  
"Thank you," Dave said. Dave realized it was his turn to give a gift. He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out an envelope. Rupert takes it and opens the envelope, it's a letter:  
Rupert,   
I don't know how to tell you this in person. But I love you very much. You are the nicest person I've ever met. When I'm around you I get so flustered and I can barely speak. If you don't feel the same, can we still be friends? You're my best Rupert and I don't want that to ever change.   
Love, Dave.

Rupert looks up to see Dave all red. There was only one way to respond. He gently grabs Dave by the shoulders and kisses him on the lips. The scene transitions to the two of them kissing on the couch. It was Christmas Day and Rupert decided to spend Christmas at Dave's house. The two break apart to catch their breath.   
"I'm so glad I got what I wanted this year," Dave said.  
"You know you can use the gift card anytime you like?" Rupert said.   
"No, I mean. I get to be with you" Dave said. "And that's even better than a gift card."  
Dave and Rupert hold each other.  
"Merry Christmas Rupert" Dave said.   
"Merry Christmas Davey"

Charles was crying again but this time it was tears of joy. The Crewmate handed him a tissue.   
"May I go next?" Galeforce said. "I have a story similar to yours Rupert except it's more family oriented"  
Charles turned red, knowing what the General was talking about.   
"Aww are you gonna tell them THAT story?" Charles said.   
"Yes. This story is about Charlie's first Christmas" Galeforce said. "Ft Dadforce"  
"Please don't say that again," Reginald said.


	5. Charlie's First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dadforce tell the story of baby Charlie's first Christmas

It was snowing heavily outside. If it wasn't for the infant crying, the house would be so quiet. The little baby was bawling in his little bassinet. This noticed the 50 year old military General Galeforce inside the house. He picked up his son inside the bassinet and held him close.   
"What's wrong Charlie?" The general asked as if the child could answer. The baby cried ever more. The General slowly rocks the baby. Baby Charlie calms down. Galeforce carries Charles in his arms to the living room and sits on the recliner. The baby rests on his chest.   
"It's your first Christmas Charlie" Galeforce said. "I thought you would be more excited"  
The baby whines a little. Galeforce softly massages the baby's back.   
"It will be the start of every Christmas together" Galeforce said. "And that's a good thing because I get to spend every Christmas with my little Charlie"  
When night fell, Galeforce's husband Dmitri arrived home from work so they could open their Christmas gifts. Galeforce got Dmitri a winter coat and Dmitri gave Galeforce a watch. Then it was time for Charles to open his gift.   
"Look Charlie," Galeforce said. "Your dad and I got you a gift" He hands the present to Charles. He grabs it with his tiny hands and teeths on it.   
"No you're not supposed to eat it. You're supposed to open it" Galeforce said "I'll help you"  
Galeforce opens the present. Inside is a teddy bear. Charles takes the teddy bear and smiles.   
"I think he likes it," Galeforce said. Charles giggled as he hugged the bear.   
"P…P…p…" Charles muttered. "Papa…"  
Galeforce and Dmitri looked up.   
"What was that?" Galeforce said.   
"M… Mewwy… . Kiss…" Charles tried to say.   
"Did he say merry Christmas?" Dmitri said.   
"Kiss.. Kiss.." Charles said. "Papa"  
"Did you hear that Dima, he said Papa" Galeforce said.   
"It's a Christmas miracle," Dmitri said.   
"Merry Christmas Charlie" Galeforce said.   
"Papa" Charles only replied, holding his teddy. 

Charles pulled out a small teddy bear from his jacket. It's missing an eye and has a few bullet holes but it's still intact.  
"I still have it," Charles said. Everyone was awed.   
The blue crewmate was furiously moving their arms around, trying to get everyone's attention.   
"We'll go next," Wilson said. "We have a good tale"  
The crewmate falls off the table, taking the laptop girl down with them.


	6. A Chaos Contained Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenxter moment

The Center for Chaos Containment has a tradition every year where some employees would go around town and sing Christmas songs in an attempt to spread holiday cheer. It fails miserably and this year was no different.   
Kyle Baxter, Wilson Stone and Clyde Jenkins were out on the streets singing carols. They did manage to succeed in a few houses but not in the others.   
The door slammed and all three CCC members sighed.   
"Man, we're terrible at this," Kyle said.   
"Don't lose hope my dear Kai" Clyde said. "Christmas is all about spending time with your family"  
"I already have a family," Wilson said. "They're at home waiting for me. Abigail is making her famous turkey"  
"I love Abigail's turkey," Kyle said. "You said it was her family's secret family"  
"Yes, so don't try anything Kyle," Wilson said. Kyle frowned. Clyde patted his head.   
"Don't worry, I'll share with you my recipe," Clyde said.   
"Your turkey sent all 3 of us to the hospital," Wilson said. "Who even uses lemon pepper? It tastes better on chicken"  
"This isn't about seasoning" Clyde said. "It's about our Caroling session"  
"I'm sorry.." Kyle suddenly spoke. "I keep messing up my lines and I'm always off key and I made that kid cry and-"  
"Wilson, can you give us a moment?" Clyde said.   
"Oh sure I'll give you guys a moment" Wilson said in a teasing manner. "But no tongue wrestling, save that for when you get home"  
Clyde nudges him. Wilson then leaves.   
Clyde goes to Kyle, who was now crying.   
"Kyle," Clyde said. "I don't care that you're off key or you mess up your lines. I enjoy having you here for this tradition" He holds Kyle's crying face in his hand, wiping away his tears.   
"Clyde…." Kyle said. Clyde kisses his cheek, causing the other CCC member to all red.   
"Hey, I said no tongue wrestling," Wilson said, coming into the scene. "Come on, let's get going. I have a family to get home to"  
"Right," Clyde said. He grabbed Kyle's hand and they walked into the next house. Kyle was happy to have his boyfriend here. 

"... That's it?" Reginald said.   
"That's it," Kyle said.   
"Well I appreciate your help everyone but" Henry said.   
"Nothing?" Ellie said.   
"Nothing," Henry said. "But the general's story was cute-"  
A buzzer goes off. Everyone turns to see the crewmate next to a button. They called for an emergency meeting.   
"What's up little buddy?" Charles said. The crewmate makes a few gestures with his hands.   
"I think they want to tell a story next," the Laptop girl said.   
"Well, I guess you can go next" Henry said. The crewmate pulled out a whiteboard and began to draw a spaceship: The Skeld.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more stories to go


	7. An Imposter Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Among us Christmas Special

The space shuttle was flying through space. Inside, every area was decorated with Christmas lights, presents, and a tree. It was Christmas and every crewmate on board was celebrating. However, something was off.   
Between all the crew mates, there was an imposter among them.   
Blue was doing their task, keeping an eye on their tiny friend Ellie. Ellie wanted to join but since she was so small, she needed someone to watch her. Blue volunteer since they had some experience with kids. Before becoming an astronaut, they worked at a daycare. They were fired for unknown reasons.   
Purple walked by Blue, giving them a wave before heading off. Blue has nice friends.   
Suddenly, Red enters the room, making their way towards Blue.   
Ellie pulls at Blue's suit, causing Blue to turn around. Upon seeing Red, they grab Ellie and make a run for it. Red chases after the two.   
Green and Orange were making their way to electrical when they saw Blue and Ellie being chased by Red. Completely ignoring their task, Green and Orange chase after Blue and Red.   
Cyan was on cam when they saw the Scooby Doo like chase scene. Cyan runs out of the room to join them. Soon, the entire crew was in on the chase.   
Blue is cornered into the wall, Red slowly creeps in. The entire crew could only question what Red was gonna do to Blue. Blue covers in fear.   
Suddenly, Red pulls out a present. Blue is shocked.   
Red says that this time, imposters play the role of Santa. They go around and give everyone presents. The rest of the crew pulls out their presents. Blue takes their from Red.   
Even Imposters are nice this time of year. 

Everyone applauded as Blue took a bow.   
"Well," Reginald said. "This has been a Christmas to remember"  
"Yeah, even if I didn't get my Christmas spirit back" Henry said. "It's nice to have friends who care about-"  
HOLD IT!   
Everyone suddenly turns to see Felix White standing on top of a table.   
"I have a story," Felix said. "And if it isn't the best Christmas Story ever, then I will drink the spiked eggnog" He points to a nearby punch bowl.   
"Well then" Reginald said. "Bring on eggnog boy"  
Felix takes a deep breath.   
"It started on Christmas night…"


	8. Yuki No Ne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or sound of snow by greeen. Very great song, I recommend

"Henry"  
The lawyer ran through the blazing storm. It was stupid for Felix to run through a snow storm but he needed to give his present to Henry.  
"I need…"  
His running became walking. He was starting to lose consciousness. I think he's dying.  
"To tell you…"  
He begins to feel weak. Running through a snowstorm is a bad idea Felix.  
"How I feel…"  
Felix fell to the ground. The present falls next to him. Felix begins to lose consciousness, the last thing on his mind is Henry, and wishing he could give him the present.  
When Felix wakes up, he's in a hospital bed. He sees that someone was beside his bed.  
"Henry?" Felix said. Henry looks up, relieved to see Felix awake and well.  
"Felix," Henry said.  
"Henry, I'm sorry" Felix said. "I lost your present in the snow-" Henry suddenly pulls out a snow covered gift.  
"I saw it in the snow. That's how I was able to save you" Henry said. Felix felt his heart flutter. Henry was such a sweetheart.  
"Thank you Henry," Felix said.  
The next day, Felix was let go from the hospital and the two agreed to meet up by the big Christmas tree in town.  
"Felix, I really liked the gift you gave me," Henry said.  
"You did?" Felix asked.  
"Yeah, it was very nice. In fact" Henry said. He holds Felix's hand.  
"You are very nice"  
Felix turns red. Henry uses his other hand to hold Felix's cheek in his hand.  
"Henry…" Felix softly said. Henry leaned and Felix did as well, the two of them sharing a quick kiss on the lips.  
"That's all I wanted to hear," Felix said. The two touched foreheads as they kissed again. 

The room went quiet.  
"Well I mean" Reginald said. "It's better than the Halloween story"  
"I thought the Halloween story was alright" Laptop Girl said.  
"Quiet you!" Reginald said. "Who are you anyway?"  
"I'm the author of this fanfic" Laptop Girl said. "And if you don't stop being mean, I will write you out of this story"  
"Oh yeah?" Reginald said. Laptop Girl types something on her computer and Reginald suddenly disappears. She deletes her sentence and Reginald comes back.  
"Ugh. Whatever. I liked being in the void" Reginald said.  
"Oh, I get it" Henry suddenly stands up. Everyone faces to look at him.  
"The real spirit of Christmas, is that no matter who you are with this holiday season, whether it be your very best friends…"  
The camera pans to Ellie and Charles  
".... Your sweetheart"  
Rupert and Dave hold each other. Clyde gives Kyle a kiss, making Kyle all red.  
".... Your family..."  
Galeforce pats Charles on the head. Wilson waves to his wife and Son sitting across from him.  
"Your enemies.."  
Reginald scoffs. Blue Crewmate hugs the Red Imposter before getting stabbed.  
"Or some other third thing…"  
"HEY" Felix yelled.  
"Christmas can truly be the most wonderful time of the year, " Henry said.  
"Aw, that's so sweet Henry," Ellie said. She and Charles pull Henry into a hug.  
"Well, I know I didn't have a bad story but I'm drinking the eggnog anyway because I'm curious" Felix said. He pours himself a cup and chugs it down. Everyone goes silent.  
"Wait, the eggnog isn't spiked, I'm just allergic to cinnamon"  
Felix falls to the ground.  
"Don't worry, I got this," the Laptop Girl said. She walks over to the lawyer and pulls out an EpiPen, stabbing it in the lawyer's leg. Felix stands up.  
"I'm alive!" Felix said. "Say, why don't we sing a few Christmas songs to lighten the mood?"  
"No Felix that's not-" Henry is suddenly cut off by Felix singing.  
" IIIIII Don't want a lot for Christmas " Felix sang.  
"There is just one thing I need" Dave chimed in.  
"I don't care about the presents" Charles chimed in.  
"Underneath the Christmas tree" Ellie sang.  
"I just want you for my own" Galeforce sang. How does he know this song? He used to sing it to Charles when he was a baby.  
"More than you could ever know" Clyde, Kyle and Wilson sang.  
"Make my wish come true~" Reginald sang, holding that note longer than he should have.  
"All I want for Christmas… ." Everyone sang. Henry suddenly sings.  
"Is, you…" Henry sang. Everyone cheered as they got ready to sing the next part. This Christmas, Henry got his spirit back and learned a valuable lesson: the real  
Christmas spirit is the friends we made along the way.  
Merry Christmas from the Henry Stickmin Cast and the author of this story, Femalesonicexe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone. I have a new years story planned but I don't know if I can get an idea off the ground. Stay safe and happy holidays


End file.
